


【刺客列传/蹇齐】即在人间

by UnforgetableAccount



Category: Men with sword, 刺客列传
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgetableAccount/pseuds/UnforgetableAccount
Summary: 甜车本来只想满足一下想看饼子把小将军做得连剑都拿不动的心 结果奇奇怪怪地绕了一大圈23333-lof东湘





	【刺客列传/蹇齐】即在人间

**Author's Note:**

> 甜车  
> 本来只想满足一下想看饼子把小将军做得连剑都拿不动的心 结果奇奇怪怪地绕了一大圈23333  
> -lof东湘

 

 

　　风扫林间叶，也扰偏了山中小屋里的白烛焰尖。齐之侃将擦拭用的沾满尘与泥的白色衣物放在一边，向微弱飘摇的光源凑近了些，手中的玉佩已然恢复至它最初的光洁，不再有随他在外奔波的痕迹。这原是王上予他前往浮玉山会盟的信物，终将要重归它的主人身边。

　　

　　齐之侃侧身望向被吹开的窗子，奔涌的云潮吞噬了夜空。此夜不宜进宫，以他此时已归布衣的身份，以这屋外刺进皮肉的寒意。可结盟事关重大，王上也应是在王宫等着他的消息，齐之侃的指尖抚过玉佩表面精细的纹路，将其重新挂回了腰间，他犹豫再三，还是拿上了平时未曾离身的千胜，翻身上马，直奔王宫。

　　

　　此刻的天玑王宫还点着灯，年轻的君王正倚在王座上，审阅着似乎永远都批不完的奏折。国内的破败境况依旧没能好转，蹇宾抿了一口下人送来的桂花羹，阖眼叹了口气。

　　

　　似是他未成天玑侯前的千百次袭击，风声自左侧骤然袭来，他忙拿起书桌旁的王族长剑横在身前，黑衣人的短匕首在剑鞘上擦出了带着火星的划痕。心脏极速跳动的声音震在他的脑海耳边，第二次袭击冲了过来，他慌忙向右奔逃，却被王座挡得几乎摔倒在地。

　　

　　还没能于国难中挽救天玑的命运，还没能再见曾在山林间得见的小齐的笑颜，折着银光的刃尖却没有阻碍，精准地扎了过来，他的身体自动替他闭上了双眼。

　　

　　没有预想中的钻心剜骨，只有兵器相交的声音，眼前的橙光屏障灰了半分，一个身影立在他的身前。

　　

　　小齐！

　　

　　他忙睁开双眼，眼前正是日夜思念的人，齐之侃剑挑匕首，刃尖仍在蹇宾右脸上划出了一道细小的血痕，他的另一只手臂揽住身后的君主，将他向身后推开。第二位蒙面刺客刺向齐之侃的腰间，他侧身移开，系在腰间的玉佩却被割断了挂绳，齐之侃拉住被截断的线，小臂却被再度袭来的匕首被划伤，血水渗过被划开的衣袖。他的剑刃劈开了袭向王上的一排淬毒细针，却来不及躲避刺向他左胸口的第三把匕首。蹇宾的惊呼声还没出口，兵器被当的一声被弹开。

　　

　　蹇宾倚着王宫的支柱站起身，剩下遗失武器的残兵败将对齐之侃来说完全无法构成威胁。他调整了一下呼吸，临此危局仍能苟延残喘，当是神佑本王与天玑。

　　

　　齐之侃快速解决了剩余的刺客，曾替他护住心脉的一枚玉牌在刺客最后拼命袭向左胸的一掌下被震碎开来，细细碎碎的渣子落在刺客的残尸上。这凶狠的一击若是打在没这宝贝护着的右半身上，纵是武功绝世如他，想必也要重伤五六分。

　　

　　有些蹊跷。刺客重绝杀，确实应是惯于袭向左胸的心室，他却不信隐于暗处的敌人会派些连应变之法都不通的小卒子夜至天玑王宫打草惊蛇。他下意识回顾起战局中的一招一式，匕首竟几乎都是朝同一个地方刺来，那所谓的最后挣扎，现在想来也是有意为之。他撑着剑站起身来，三块碎玉顺着衣襟滑落在地，砸出了杂乱的清脆声音。

　　

　　他转身跪下，向他的王上行礼：“齐之侃救驾来迟，请王上责罚。”

　　

　　蹇宾快步走上前：“小齐这是说的什么话，这不是正赶上了吗，本王并无大碍，地上凉，快起来。”他扶住齐之侃被划伤的左臂，接过他拼死护住的玉佩，“那不过是个精巧些的饰物，摔碎了本王也不会心疼，小齐却为了它受伤，伤虽在你身，痛却在本王心啊。”

　　

　　他走到尸体的旁边俯身探查，地上人已无鼻息，蹇宾探身去拿被齐之侃劈开的针型暗器，却被身后的齐之侃拉住了手腕。他反手回握住了他的伴侣：“小齐放心，本王不会去做什么傻事，不过是拿刺客空手拿的根部罢了，小齐若是还不放心，本王便隔着布料去拿。”他将最温柔的笑意展现给身后人，齐之侃放开了手。

　　

　　蹇宾在刺客身下捡起了一个精铁工件，摆弄了两下：“本王常听闻枢人擅制机巧之物，所制暗器工艺精细，机括下藏有剧毒尖针，机簧一松便能给人致命一击。小齐与他们激斗时，本王刚才在后面看得清楚，这暗器似乎与传闻中的东西并无二致。小齐怎么看？”

　　

　　“臣不认为是仲先生会露出如此明显马脚的人。况且此次四国会面，实为结盟，天枢虽地处北境，看似远离战场，但相信仲先生不可能不明白唇亡齿寒的道理，对友方贸然出手。”

　　

　　“这破绽做的确实太过显眼了些。”蹇宾点了点头，将手中的暗器放在桌案上，“不过若是士兵均配有如此神兵利器，那遖宿所谓的精兵军队恐也不足为据，也许是借着结盟作幌子，等待着御敌后的钧天内战，还是不能对天枢掉以轻心啊。”

　　

　　“王上所言有理。”

　　

　　“这摊乱子就让下人明天整理吧。”蹇宾弯腰捡起从齐之侃身上掉落的碎裂玉牌，“幸好小齐身边有此等宝...”屋内的烛火虽不过分明亮，但也足以让他看清玉牌上那个残破的仲字。

　　

　　“小齐在本王身边随侍多年，这玉牌本王倒是第一次见。”他将碎裂的玉片握在手心，尖锐的棱角与碎渣刺破了他的皮肉。

　　

　　被问话的人抿紧了唇线，低头跪在了蹇宾的身后：“前往遖宿立国仪式时，臣曾在遖宿边境救下天枢仲先生，这是他此次会盟予我的临别赠礼。”

　　

　　蹇宾甩手将带着血迹的玉片丢在了一边：“那本王还要谢谢那位仲大人的恩情了，没有他的馈赠，本王这次可要弄丢小齐了。”他转过身来，似是先前没听见齐之侃双膝磕上地板的声音，“小齐，怎么又跪下了？”他带着血水玉渣的左手抚上齐之侃的脸，铁锈般的气味加重了他的帝王威压，蹇宾手上加了几分力道，竟像是将齐之侃低下的头掰起至能与他对视的角度。潮湿微粘的血液留在了齐之侃的右脸上，他的君主背光俯身站在他身前，烛光从他身后晃进齐之侃的双眼，即使与面前人的距离近到几乎贴上，他仍旧看不清蹇宾的表情。

　　

　　齐之侃向退开半步，左臂却被年轻的君主紧紧制住，拇指压住方才被划出的伤口，将他向上拖起进入他的怀抱。蹇宾倾身将双唇抵在他的额头，有些力道过重的吻随着拖起的动作一直滑落，直至停在了他方才捧住的右脸。他将怀里的人放开，没等齐之侃靠自己站直，蹇宾圈住了他的小将军，再次压过来一个带着血腥气与硬渣的吻。

　　

　　与他的君王独处时，齐之侃总是比在外人面前乖顺一些，无论是作为他的武将，还是作为他不为外人所知的伴侣。多年随侍君王侧，他应是当今世上最了解蹇宾的人，也是唯一一个拥有蹇宾真心的人。齐之侃在心里叹了口气，作为蹇宾最亲近的人，身上却带着旁人的信物。他的王上，总是比旁人容易多疑些，尤其是对他。蹇宾强加的吻仍在持续，双唇间的玉渣磨得人生疼，尽管他是善战的将军，逐渐渗进口腔的血气仍让他有些心惊，蹇宾的舌尖舔舐着他的双唇，将这些不该存在的东西从他的唇上带走，压回自己的口腔内，而后破开牙关，任凭齐之侃软在他的怀里。

　　

　　周身的空气燥热起来，蹇宾终于起身，唇间牵起折光的银丝，他将头搭在齐之侃的肩膀，将他抱得更紧了些。这样的姿势让齐之侃清楚地感觉到，蹇宾的喉结一动，将一切不能给他的东西全部咽下，而后起身给了他一个发苦的微笑。

　　

　　这次给予拥抱的人换成了齐之侃，左臂的伤口还在渗血发痛，他就用右手握住左手的手腕，在蹇宾的颈后完成这个圈。熟识蹇宾如他，都没能想到他这次的动作，如果他只是换一种方式压下自己的疑心与孤独感，那么现在就是替他摆脱这种独身前行的痛苦的时机。虽然似乎有些冒犯到他的王上，他还是将蹇宾压得低了一些，凑上去给了他一个不长的亲吻。

　　

　　他的伴侣似乎被他的动作弄得有些发懵，齐之侃回了他一个笑容，不是入了朝堂的臣子齐之侃能给他的、客气而带着不可逾越的距离的笑容，他恍然回到了曾在山林中养伤时与齐之侃度过的最为简单的时光，没有平日困扰他的那些所谓的猜忌与怀疑，只有朦胧破芽的至臻情谊。蹇宾本以为那些时光早已遥远不可追忆，事实上却是静静地躺在他的眼前。小齐的眼中自始至终唯有他一人，内心的作祟的独占恶念也无法动摇这样的事实，只能一直蒙蔽他的双眼，如今重新直面伴侣的忠诚，他自觉心下有愧。蹇宾以往从未因猜忌他人而产生过愧意，一切不过是掌权人的理所应当：“本王刚才，下手有些重了。”他移开了视线。

　　

　　突如其来的沉默压得气氛有些沉闷，蹇宾牵起齐之侃的手，带他走向王座：“本王替你上药。”君王让他的伴侣在王座上暂时休息，压回了惶恐着起身的齐之侃，替他寻出了一盒愈伤药粉。

 

　　“小齐，本王要替你解衣了。”他的伴侣嘴角话音含笑，齐之侃自觉脸上有些发热，闷闷地应了一声。血渍开始干涸，将衣物粘在了他的左臂，此刻为了清理干净，也只能将它硬扯开。本不算深的伤口先前被蹇宾无意识的用力按压，现在又因被衣物的撕扯牵连，血液凝固的地方重新渗起了血。尽管这对齐之侃来说只是数不清的小伤之一，突发的疼痛仍使他倒吸一口冷气后抿紧双唇。

 

　　“小齐，疼就说出来，本王会轻一些。”蹇宾上药的手法有些笨拙，向来被人照顾的他在这种事上并不算熟练。左臂上的纱布缠得有些过分的厚，尽管中途有齐之侃的提示，蹇宾仍执意多绕了几圈。

 

　　尽管不是第一次见到齐之侃的身体，蹇宾依然会产生带着欣赏的感叹。伤口愈合后的疤痕压在白皙细腻的皮肤上，他曾能准确地说出每一个伤口是哪次为他受的伤，而现在他却因疏远而对这副躯体陌生。左胸前这道伤痕是小齐在他出行时替他挡的一道剑伤，锁骨下这条疤痕是他继位前夜小齐为他挨了匕首的一刺。细细密密的红丝压在白线旁，他俯身亲了上去，带着对巫祝神明一般的敬畏。

 

　　暂居山林时他就隐约接受“世上本无天人神明”的说法，现在他却不大信了。天人即在人间，居于他身下的这幅躯体中，隐在他透着无色光芒的魂灵中。

 

　　没有什么时候比现在更要美妙了，他在亲吻他的神明，他将要独占他的神明。

 

　　他吻上齐之侃的左胸乳尖，似是惊觉嘴中曾有血渍，蹇宾含了半口冷茶清口，他再次看向齐之侃，得到了一个有些绯色羞意的点头。

 

　　他终于得以施展本领。他的舌尖在伴侣的乳尖上打转，在锁骨上停留，满意地看到乳晕涨大，颈侧穿衣也可见之处被吮吸出一块红斑。

 

　　世人终将皆知我与他的关系。蹇宾替两人褪去剩余的衣衫，勾着他的舌尖舔吻，听着他加速发颤的喘息。齐之侃的身体发热起来，被他吮吻过的地方都透着带有情欲的绯红。王座的空间对交合来说有些过于狭小，他推起齐之侃的腿搭在扶手上，在腿根处最细嫩的皮肉上印下他独特的烙印。蹇宾用手指探进穴道，柔软而热情的穴肉拥了上来，包裹住他的手指予它细密的亲吻。第二根手指进入得有些困难，他偏头看了一圈，唯一可作润滑的只有他批阅奏折时剩下的半碗桂花羹。蹇宾手指一转，沾了半指的膏液准备回身涂在伴侣的私处，齐之侃早就羞得没眼看他，用右臂挡着双眼，偶尔偷偷移开看他两眼，露出的下半张脸上，只有他死死咬住的下唇。

 

　　蹇宾有些收不住满心的笑意。此时的齐之侃，哪还有什么大将军的威风。因伴侣的动作而动情，为私密的情事而害羞，这样温和而甜腻的模样，只有本王能看见。他将带着膏状物的双指送入穴口旋转撑开，逐渐探往深处。

 

　　这次换上抵在穴口的是蹇宾的阳具，他将齐之侃的臀瓣分得更开，方便性器的进出：“还是之前说的。小齐，疼就说出来，我会轻一些。”齐之侃点了点头，蹇宾抱起他的双腿，将前端挤入穴道。违背天理的性事带来了撕裂般的疼痛，即使是齐之侃也难以立刻承受，他终于忍不住发出了想要尖叫的呻吟。穴道紧致得让蹇宾出也不是，进也不是，他维持着这样的状态倾身下去亲吻他的伴侣，牵起他用来挡住双眼的手握住他因疼痛刺激得有些发软的性器，上下动作起来。他的小齐逐渐丧失了对身体的掌控能力，他沿着椅背滑下，瘫在王座上，整个身体折了起来。蹇宾将他抱起，身下的性器进得更深，齐之侃只能趴在他的身上任他动作，直至被放在了桌案上。拥有掌控能力的人抱着齐之侃转了半圈，压在了书桌上，蹇宾俯下身来，贴上了齐之侃的后背。

 

　　不知是先前的动作做了额外的扩张，还是穴道接受了蹇宾的尺寸，抽插的动作变得容易了些。齐之侃被压在身下，只能偏头侧着躺在桌案上，入目满眼皆是奏折国事，仿佛是他玷污了这个地方，身后的性器还在不断送得更深，他甚至无法控制自己不再发出甜腻的呻吟。

 

　　“王…王上…别…至少…别在这里…”他断断续续地把想法表达给他的王上，却混在了情事带来的愉悦喘息中，蹇宾却不为所动，一下一下打进得仍是坚实有力，速度还有渐增的趋势。他只得试图加大音量重复了一遍刚才的话，蹇宾退了出来，还没等齐之侃松一口气，性器又从穴口贯穿甬道。即使混沌的情欲热流冲晕了齐之侃的大脑，他也能得出“蹇宾在有意捉弄他”的结论。齐之侃死死咬住下唇，拼命不让自己发出声音，像是努力地向他的伴侣发出抗议。可惜他这道薄弱的防线，只被深深地顶了几记，就被弄得彻底崩散下来。

 

　　“阿蹇…求…求求你…慢一点…”齐之侃被快感冲得发晕，甚至不知道自己轻易的发出了求饶的信息。君王准了他的请求，动作轻而慢下来，不再像之前一样力度与速度并重，而是仔细地向前开拓领地，一寸一寸地碾过穴道，撑得更开，齐之侃几乎能靠自己的私处，描绘出在他体内肆虐的那根性器的形状与纹路。它反复地擦过齐之侃敏感的那一处，小将军回头瞪向身后坏心眼的人，眼前晃荡的模糊视线才告诉他，自己流下了泪水。蹇宾将身下人翻了个身，他才得以看见齐之侃发红的眼眶与鼻尖。

 

　　他拿起刚才用过的王族长剑，放在齐之侃的手中，他的小将军却没有办法分出力气接住它了，剑柄滑回了桌案，剑身滚了两圈半掉在了地上。蹇宾有些无奈，本是想让他的小齐确信他得到了自己爱与一切，他却沉溺在自己给予的性爱中无法脱身。

 

　　这样好像也不错，蹇宾笑了起来。

 

 

 


End file.
